In resonant systems in which switches short out capacitors or other passives to tune the resonance, the voltage on the terminals relative to ground can be very large. High voltage field effect transistors can be utilized to implement these switches. High voltage field effect transistors typically include control blocks and level shifters. Implementations utilizing control blocks and level shifters are generally fairly complex and costly.
The disclosed system and method of a switching system allows the use of lower voltage transistors, allowing for a lower cost, higher performance system.